Job Opportunity
by Smartguy5000
Summary: 10 year reunion for the Lyoko Warriors, and Jim is retiring!


Job Opportunity

I don't own anything blah blah blah

This takes place 10 years after the gang graduates from Kadic Senior High School. (Season 4 canon compliant) Jeremie & Aelita are married, and they own an extremely prosperous Global Software Engineering Firm together. Yumi and Ulrich are married, Ulrich is a famous soccer player, and Yumi now teaches Pencak Silat in her own Dojo. Odd still hasn't found a true love, but is teaching art at Kadic.

It was their 10 year reunion, with the exception of weddings; it was the first time in 10 years that they'd all been together. Of course, they stayed in touch, e-mail, facebook, phone calls, occasional lunch dates between one friend or the other. But now they were all back where it all started. They looked at the cafeteria, decorated to the nines. "Wow, it's been a while" Odd started the conversation. "Yes, yes it has" Jeremie agreed. They walked toward the sign in table, and lo-and-behold they found Jim Morales, their old Gym teacher, and constant investigator. "Ah, the Belpois gang. It's been a while since I've seen you all, Still up to no good?" He chuckled, making a joke about their past behavior. Jeremie decided to respond "Well Jim, actually, no, not anymore. We haven't been since the year after Aelita got here. Odd mentioned to me that you were retiring this year?" a sad look came upon Jim's face. "I'd rather not talk about it…" "Well then Jim, we'll come see you on the way out." Jim brightened just a little "You kids- erm I mean adults have fun out there." "Thanks Jimbo!" Aelita replied, and led her friends out to the dance floor.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" screamed the one and only Sissi Delmas. She had just been bumped into by Odd, who very nearly spilled his wine on her dress. "Sorry Sissi!" he grinned apologetically. Her face softened a bit, "Well, just next time, be more careful, ok?" Odd was floored. She had always hated him, he expected much greater retaliation, but he shrugged it off as nothing. Jeremie and Aelita were dancing so close, it looked as if nothing could tear them apart. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting at a table laughing, so Odd joined them. They all rotated places, and eventually the night grew old, and they headed out. Jeremie said "Go on ahead guys, wait outside for me, there is one thing I want to take care of." He walks over to Jim. "Oh, hello Belpois." "Whats wrong Jim? And don't tell me you'd rather not talk about it." Jim sighed heavily. "Well, of all the many things I've done in my life, Kadic Academy is where I've been the longest. And I just don't feel as if I've really made a difference here, and I don't know where I'm going to go, I'm being forced to retire by the board." Jeremie had a smile growing on his face. "Jim, what if I told you I could offer you a very easy job, with double your salary now, full benefits, and a place to live right in the forest that will also let you make a true difference in this world?" "I'd say it's too good to be true, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." "Jim, follow me. I bet I can convince you to take the job." "Well alright." They walk outside together, "Jeremie, what's going on?" Asks Aelita, "Well, you remember how we didn't think we could find a good chief of security for R&D? Well I think I found him." "Jim?" They all exclaimed at once. "Yes . Jim." He said simply. "Come with me Jim." The gang led Jim toward the old abandoned factory. Jeremie unlocked the gate, and walked down the stairs he had just installed. They got into the elevator, and Aelita plugged in the code. They emerged into the computer lab. "Whoa, what is this place?" "Jim, this is a super computer. Aelita was living in it before she came to Kadic. It had the power to destroy the world, because of a malevolent virus it contained. Our big secret while we were at Kadic was that we were constantly battling XANA until Aelita and I figured out a way to destroy it. I brought her here, falsified her documents, and gave her a life. We're now going to turn the computer back on, and begin research into how it works. I'd like you to be head of security for this factory, our new Research and Development division. You'll be scanned into lyoko, so that from now on you'll be immune to our returns to the past. Also, you haven't done nothing while you were at Kadic. You've been instrumental in helping us many many times, we've just travelled back in time, so you haven't remembered. You even lost your job once, the day we brought Aelita to Earth actually. You've done more to help the entire human race than most other people ever do in their entire lives. So many times have we explained this to you, and we'd like this to be the last, we'd like you to remember, and join Team Lyoko." Jim had tears welling up in his eyes. All this time, he thought these kids were smoking pot or something. They were saving the world, and without a single shred of gratitude from anyone. They stood tall, came when the world called, and were stronger than XANA after all. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He began to speak "For 11 years I've wondered what you kids were doing. I never knew how important you 5 were. I'd like to be the first person to say thank you. Thank you for saving my life countless times. Thank you for still caring about me enough to offer this job. I'll sign the NDA that I can see you pulling out of your bag there Jeremie. I'll sign whatever you want. I just want to help people more. " Jeremie handed him the form, and the employment contract, Jim signed with Gusto, and stepped into the elevator. "Scanner: Jim, Transfer: Jim, Virtualization! Materialization Jim!" Jim wandered back out of the elevator. "That place is absolutely amazing! Will I be living there?" "No Jim, we'd also like you to live in The Hermitage. It's actually Aelita's property, but we are going to be travelling abroad a lot with our country, and we'd feel better if someone we trusted was watching over it." "Oh wow, that's very generous, it's a beatuiful home." "It belonged to my father. He also built this super computer." Aelita piped in. "Wow, again, thank you so much guys. It means a lot to me. Just one condition for all of this?" "Whats that Jim? " They all asked. "Call me Jimbo."


End file.
